


Bakugou bukan Orang Jahat!

by YagiRisa



Category: Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAKURARAKA, Commissioned Works, Crossover, F/M, Out of Character, Superpowers, Vocaloid BnHA!AU, cake shop, crackpair, disleksia!Len, implied tsundere, kinda sweet actually, sweet!Bakugou, sweetest crackpair indeed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki bisa meledakkan apa saja—termasuk hatinya Uraraka Ochako..... dan toko kuenya Kagamine Len.





	Bakugou bukan Orang Jahat!

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA BISA POST LAGI KESINI *terhura*
> 
> Oke, ini punyanya Kak Aia, komis untuk menghidupkan kembali dompet sekarang saya.
> 
> Ehem, disklaimer dulu.
> 
> Boku no Hero Academi (c) Kohei Horikoshi  
> MEIKO, Kagamine Len (c) Crypton Future Media
> 
> THANKS FOR COMMISSIONED THIS FIC WITH MEEEE.  
> maapin kalo ga sesuai harapan kak aia. but 2k words with 2 pair isnt enough for me to explore everything /woe/ AKU SENENG BANGET NGERJAINNYA ENIWEI. KAPAN LAGI DIRIKU SEMPET NGERJAIN BAKURARAKA KALAU BUKAN GEGARA INI. THANKKIESSS SENPIEEE /kepsmatiinnak
> 
> AKHIR KATA, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

Kagamine Len bukanlah siapa-siapa selain anak sekolah biasa yang tidak punya quirk apa-apa. Jangankan quirk—kekuatan atau apalah—membaca saja susah payah. Kutuk saja disleksia yang dideritanya dan betapa miskin keluarganya yang bahkan tidak punya biaya untuk melakukan terapi untuknya.

Ha, jangankan terapi. Untuk mengisi perut saja, Len harus mencari dananya sendiri.

Len meringis sendiri, mengutuk kebodohan diri karena sudah meratapi nasibnya yang payah saat ia sedang asyik mengelap etalase toko kue tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, mengusap benda bening itu sampai mengkilap dan kesat.  Pintu terbuka, membunyikan lonceng penyambut dengan nyaring dan merdu, menampilkan sesosok gadis seusia Len yang masih mengenakan seragam meski hari sudah mau gelap.

“Selamat datang, Uraraka- _san_!” sambut Len cepat dan riang.

Uraraka Ochako, seorang siswi Akademi UA, anak kelas pahlawan yang hebat itu, yang punya kekuatan untuk memainkan gravitasi benda yang disentuhnya. Lihat saja, saat sedang mampir ke toko kue tempat Len kerja sambilan pun dia sedang menerbangkan sebuah buku pelajaran.

“Kagamine- _kun_ , selamat sore!” Ochako melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len di saat yang sama dia mengembalikan gravitasi milik bukunya, menjatuhkan buku itu ke telapak tangannya.

“Kagamine- _kun_ , _chiffon cake_ nya 6 potong! Oh, eclairnya satu juga. Tolong dipisah, ya. Hehe.” Ochako memesan riang. Rambut cokelat pendeknya bergoyang saat ia mengangkat jari-jarinya.

Len membungkus kue-kue yang dimaksud Ochako ke dalam sebuah kotak, menghiasnya dengan sebuah pita sebagai sentuhan terakhir sebelum diberikan kepada Ochako yang sekarang sibuk memperhatikan kue-kue di balik etalase dengan bola mata cokelatnya yang bulat dan besar.

Alamak, manisnya.

“Ini ku-kuenya, Uraraka- _san_ ,” Len berkata, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tergagap. “Ka-kau bisa melakukan pembayaran kepada nona kasir yang ada di sana.”

“Ehhh, kau tidak lagi menangani mesin kasir?!”

Len terkekeh berusaha menutup fakta  kalau seminggu yang lalu dia sudah mengacau dengan salah memberi jumlah kembalian. “Aku tidak cocok memegang uang, hehe. Bahkan seharusnya aku tidak lagi melayani pelanggan seperti ini. Hanya saja, saat ini rekanku sedang tidak masuk.”

Ochako mengangguk-angguk. “Kau—“

“Omong-omong, pertarunganmu dengan orang bernama Katsuki Bakugou tempo hari itu hebat sekali, Uraraka-san! Aku sampai merinding menontonnya!” Len cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Tapi, dia itu keterlaluan sekali kepadamu! Kau harus membalasnya suatu hari nanti! Seharusnya, kau yang menang.”

Ochako hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipi tembemnya. “Ah, jangan begitu, Kagamine- _kun_ ,” ucap Ochaku malu-malu. “Bakugou- _kun_ memang kuat. Aku yang sekarang mana mungkin bisa mengalahkannya.” Gadis itu lalu mengepalkannya tangannya. “Tapi nanti aku pasti akan jadi hero yang lebih hebat dari dia!”

Alis Ochako yang menukik dengan bentuk yang aneh, mengundang tawa dari seorang Kagamine Len.

“Pasti barusan alisku berbentuk aneh lagi.” Ochako mengelus kedua alisnya. “Sudah sore. Ada yang pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, hehe. Aku duluan, ya, Kagamine-kun.” Ochako beralih ke meja kasir dan membayar sebelum keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Len. “Sampai jumpa nanti!”

“Ehem.”

Dan Len terlonjak sambil memekik kaget. Matanya membulat mendapati Meiko, salah satu pelanggannya yang tiap hari mampir demi membeli setengah lusin kue sus setiap harinya, sedang memasang wajah kesal yang tak biasa. Hari ini, tumben sekali wanita itu tidak mematri senyumnya yang manis itu.

“Me-Meiko- _san_!” Len tergagap. Pasalnya, Meiko yang berwajah kesal bakal mengundang sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan untuk seorang Kagamine Len. “Ada yang bi-bisa kubantu?”

“Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan sepupuku seperti penjahat begitu,” kata Meiko tanpa basa-basi. Wajahnya terlihat kecut dan matanya galak menatap Len. “Meski kekuatan dan wajahnya menyeramkan begitu, dia bukan penjahat!”

“A-apa maksudmu, Meiko- _san_?” Len sama sekali tidak paham. Len sama sekali tidak ada bicara soal penjahat barusan.

“Bakugou!” Meiko berseru geram. “Bakugou bukan penjahat!”

Len tidak tahu harus bereaksi macam apa selain mengedipkan matanya.

Memangnya dia ada bilang kalau si Katsuki Bakugou itu penjahat, ya?

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ochako kepikiran dengan kalimat kawan satu taman kanak-kanaknya itu. Dari sudut pandang orang awam, apa yang dilakukan Bakugou memanglah kejam; serangannya yang bak seorang predator haus darah, kalimat-kalimatnya yang kasar dan tak berperasaan—ketimbang pahlawan, Bakugou memang cocok untuk memainkan peran penjahat dan menjadi musuh utama di sebuah cerita heroik. Untung saja, tidak ada sekolah penjahat di Jepang.

Namun, berapa kali pun Ochako memandang pemuda yang bisa meledakkan apapun dengan tangannya itu, Bakugou sama sekali bukan penjahat di mata Ochako. Dia begitu karena ada alasannya, bukan? Buktinya, Deku—maksudnya, Izuku—bisa menyebut Bakugou dengan panggilan imut seperti ‘Kacchan’.

Mungkin Bakugou betulan bukan orang jahat, bukan? Ochako mencoba mensugestikan dirinya. Dan di ujung jalan, Ochako melihat Bakugou celingukan kiri-kanan; kelihatannya sedang tersesat.

 “Bakugou- _kun_!” Ochako memanggil dan yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar, menatap Ochako dengan tatapan seram, sebelum berpaling dan memutar tumit. “Bakugou- _kun_!”

“Apa maumu, Bulat?!” Bakugou menyahut galak, memancing Ochako untuk memekik; tidak nerima diejek dengan sebutan laknat seperti ‘bulat’. “Tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain apa?!”

“Kau yang sedang apa di sini?!” Ochako membalas sengit.

“Enyah sana!”

Ochako menggeram. “Baik, aku pergi!”

“Pergilah! Kau pikir aku senang berada dekat-dekat dengan orang yang sudah ketularan bodohnya Deku apa?!”

Ochako makin kesal sekali mendengarnya. Tangannya dikepal dan rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. Bakugou boleh saja sombong karena dia masuk ke dalam akademi lewat jalur undangan, memenangkan festival olahraga pekan lalu, dan menjadi sorotan publik karena punya kekuatan hebat. Tapi, Bakugou tidak boleh mengatai-ngatai Izuku dengan sebutan bodoh!

“Hee, kau marah? Oh, si Kutu Buku itu sudah punya kekasih,“ Bakugou menghina lagi.

“Jangan remehkan Deku-kun!” Tangan Ochako terangkat melewati kepalanya, berayun kencang dengan sedikit memberatkan gravitasi pada jari-jarinya, dan mendarat di satu pipi Bakugou; menghempaskan pemuda itu hingga jatuh terjungkal.

Ochako segera balik badan dan berlari, menghiraukan geraman marah Bakugou yang memintanya untuk kembali (dan mati), mencoba untuk mengusir sesal karena sudah memukul Bakugou hanya karena emosi.

“Maaf!” Ochako tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan matanya membulat seketika mendapati sebilah pisau terangkat ke langit-langit, berkilat di bawah senja.

“Serahkan harta atau nya—“ Kalimat penjahat itu dipotong oleh bunyi ledakan dan makian khas ‘MATILAH KAU!’ dari mulut orang yang tak Ochako sangka sebelumnya.

Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

Len tidak tahu kalau seorang Sakine Meiko yang punya kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan panas dari tangannya adalah sepupu dari bocah garang yang sudah seminggu belakangan menjadi buah bibir masyarakat, Katsuki Bakugou. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak heran memang; baik Meiko dan Bakugou sama-sama punya aura mengintimidasi yang seram juga emosi yang sama gampang meledaknya. Buktinya, sepulang Meiko membeli kue sus, Len dapet hadiah berupa bogem mentah di perut sebagai bayaran akibat sudah—katanya—mengatai-ngatai Bakugou dengan sebutan ‘penjahat’.

Ya, habis apa mau dikata.

Bakugou memang seperti penjahat. Di televisi, Len melihat pemuda itu tak lebih seperti seorang kriminal muda yang bisa membunuh kapan saja kala ia tak senang. Cukup dengan menyentuh badan seseorang dan ia akan meledakkannya semudah memecahkan balon dengan remasan tangannya.

Len merinding sendiri membayangkan Bakugou meledakkan orang. Sambil memoles kaca dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran laknatnya barusan. Len tertawa miris. Len harus tahu diri dan melihat lagi Bakugou dari sudut pandang yang lain.

Len dan Bakugou sama sekali berbeda. Meski jahat tampang Bakugou, pemuda itu tetaplah murid dari Akademi UA, akademi yang selalu bisa menelurkan bibit emas pahlawan hebat yang berguna di masa depan; akademi yang tak akan bisa Len masuki apapun ceritanya. Len harus sadar diri bahwa seseram apapun seorang Katsuki Bakugou itu, pemuda itu jauh lebih baik darinya yang merupakan seorang quirkless ini. Bahkan cewek galak macam Meiko lebih baik dari dirinya.

Len tersenyum puas mendapati kaca jendela tokonya berkilap, hasil kerja kerasnya menggosok benda itu selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Len senang melakukan hal akan hal-hal remeh seperti ini karena betapa ia sadar kalau dia bukan apa-apa di kota seperti  ini tanpa quirk dan uang.

Mengingat hal itu, Len mendecih sendiri juga pada akhirnya.

“Tinggal bersihkan meja,” Len bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu bersiul sambil berjalan memasuki toko. Len pun mendengar suara ledakan, tidak terlalu penasaran karena bunyi-bunyi cadas macam itu sudah biasa di kota ini, dan meninggikan suara siulannya. Paling-paling satu atau dua penjahat kelas teri sedang beraksi dan pahlawan-pahlawan yang tidak terlalu terkenal sedang berusaha mengalahkan mereka, pikir Len santai. Namun, saat telinganya menangkap bunyi kaca yang pecah dan debam yang meja-meja yang berserak, Len pun menjerit.

Tempat kerja sambilannya sudah hancur dalam sekedip mata karena seorang penjahat yang terpental entah dari mana.

“BAKUGOU!” Di seberang jalan, Meiko menjerit. Tidak peduli dengan tempat kerja sambilannya yang sudah luluh-lantak dan seorang penjahat yang tak sadarkan diri akibat menghantam kaca toko, Len segera berlari menghampiri Meiko.

“Meiko-san!” Len refleks menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Meiko, membuat pipi gadis itu merona tak keruan. “Pipimu berdarah!” Dengan satu gerakan, Len mengusap setitik darah di bawah mata Meiko. “Pasti perih sekali, ya? Mau kuoba—ADUH!”

 “Ja-jangan pegang-pegang!”

Len tidak pernah tahu kenapa ia kenapa sepertinya Meiko kasar sekali dengannya.

* * *

Mata Ochako berkedip-kedip tak percaya; di hadapannya berdiri seorang Katsuki Bakugou yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari tikaman maut seorang penjahat.

“Apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati, Bulat?!” Bakugou membentak, matanya membelalak. Tapi, jelas Ochako bisa mendengar kekhawatiran pada suaranya yang serak.

“Ma-maaf.” Malu, Ochako hanya bisa membuang muka. Ochako tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan ditolong oleh Bakugou. Dia sudah terlalu meragukan sisi kepahlawan si pemuda Katsuki. Bahkan, kalau dipikir-pikir Ochako pun akan dinilai sama jahatnya karena pernah berniat untuk menimbun pemuda itu dengan bebatuan saat festival olahraga sepekan lalu.

“Ah, rambutmu terbakar.” Bakugou mejumput sedikit rambut pendek Ochako yang gosong ujungnya, menunjukkannya pada Ochako meski tahu derivat kulit milik gadis gravitasi itu menguarkan bau terbakar yang tak sedap. Ochako tidak melihat rambutnya,perhatiannya justru teralih pada sepasang bola mata semerah delima milik Bakugou, yang untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat begitu lembut dengan sedikit sesal di sana. Ochako pun  merona.  “Heh, kau marah, ya?! Jangan salahkan aku. Kau sendiri yang kurang awas!”

“Aku tidak niatan untuk menyalahkanmu, kok,” Ochako membalas dan melengkungkan bibir membentuk seulas senyum simpul.

Bakugou terngaga; dibuat mati kamus akibat ucapan Ochako.

“Tch!” Lelaki yang biasa dipanggil Izuku dengan sebutan Kacchan itu memalingkan wajah sambil mendecakkan lidahnya alih-alih tersipu karena malu.

“Ba-Bakugou-kun—“

“KA-TSU-KI-BA-KU-GOU!”

Kepala Bakugou tiba-tiba dihantam tas tangan dari belakang. Bakugou pun mengumpat, siap meledakkan siapa saja yang sudah menampar kepalanya dengan tas. Namun, begitu ia melihat sepasang bola mata cokelat milik Sakine Meiko, sepupunya, yang berkilat dengan api-api imajiner, Bakugou terpaksa urung memproses gliserin dari keringatnya untuk mencipta sebuah ledakan.

“Meiko.”

“Astaga, Bakugou! Aku mengajakmu bertandang ke rumahku bukan untuk membuat masalah!” Wanita yang dipanggil Bakugou dengan sebutan Meiko itu mulai merepet sambil memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. “Lihat apa yang sudah kaulakukan! Kau sudah menghancurkan toko kue itu dan oh—kau membakar rambut gadis ini?!”

“Berisik! Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan toko kue sialan itu atau membakar rambut bodoh si Bulat ini!” Bakugou lantas memelototi Ochako. “Lihat, ini semua  gara-gara kau!”

Tas tangan Meiko mendarat lagi ke atas kepala Bakugou dan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Ochako mengerti, Bakugou terlihat sedikit agak takut kala ia melihat alis Meiko mulai menukik dan bibir berpoles gincu merahnya mulai bergetar saat ia menggeram. Dan selanjutnya, Bakugou hanya bisa mendecih tak senang.

“Aku akan minta maaf pada yang punya toko,” putus Meiko sebelum ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Bakugou, “dan kau harus minta maaf pada gadis ini.”

“Hah?! Untuk apa?!” Bakugou menolak. “Dia yang bodoh tapi kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf?! Jangan bercanda!”

“A-aku yang ceroboh!” Ochako buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Bakugou kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang seram. “I-ini sama sekali bukan salah Bakugou-kun.” Ochako merendahkan suaranya begitu ia mendapatkan, lagi-lagi, pelototan sinis dari dua bola mata merah Bakugou.

“Terserahlah.” Meiko menghela napas. “Apa kau bisa menunggu di sini untuk sekitar setengah jam lagi tanpa masalah, Bakugou-kun? Aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadian ini pada pihak berwajib.”

Bakugou tidak menjawab dan terlihat cuek-cuek saja. Meiko mendengus berat, lelah menghadapi sepupunya yang kurang ajar.

Tidak ada percakapan. Bakugou terlihat sedang bosan dan Ochako tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ochako tidak mau beranjak. Gadis itu entah kenapa merasa perlu bertanggung jawab dalam kejadian ini, makanya ia memutuskan untuk ikut menunggu ketimbang pulang seperti seorang pengecut.

“Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah.” Bakugou akhirnya buka suara. “Kali ini jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

“A-aku—“

“Ya ampun, kau dan Deku sama keras kepalanya.” Bakugou menggaruk kepalanya. “Sudah sore. Urusan toko itu dan penjahat sialan itu biar sepupuku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau lebih baik pulang, Uraraka.”

Ochako terkejut bukan main mendengar Bakugou menyebutkan namanya barusan tanpa ada hinaan atau sebutan aneh lainnya. “Ka-kau tadi bilang apa?!”

Sekilas, wajah Bakugou terlihat merona. “Pulang sana! Kau sengaja supaya aku mengantarmu, ya?!”

“Kalau tidak merepotkan, sih, hehe,” Ochako terkekeh sambil mengusak sepatunya ke aspal dan memelintir sedikit rambutnya.

“Dasar tidak tahu diri.”

Ochako meremas dada; sakit mendengar kalimat si juara satu festival olahraga Akademi UA tahun ini.

“Ke mana arah rumahmu?”

“Eh?”

_Bakugou mau mengantarku pulang?!_

“Dasar cewek plin-plan! Bukannya tadi kau memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?!” Bakugou mendekat, hingga jarak di antara mereka bisa dihitung oleh beberapa inci saja, dan sedetik kemudian, kening Ochako disentilnya—tidak keras tapi cukup untuk membuat darah berkumpul semua di wajah Ochako.

Ochako berani bertaruh untuk semua kue yang ada di tangannya; pasti wajahnya sekarang meraaahhhh sekali.

‘Bakugou-kun benar-benar bukan orang jahat,’ pikir Ochako.

Ochako terhenyak lalu terkikik geli, menertawakan pemikirannya sendiri dan mengundang kerut tak senang di wajah si peledak berjalan itu. “Heh, jangan tertawa!” Bakugou membentak lagi. Namun, Ochako berhenti dan meminta maaf sambil menggaruk pipi gembilnya.

“Tch! Berhenti bersikap manis begitu! Kau pasti ada maunya, bukan, Uraraka?!”

Tidak hanya ledakannya, tapi Bakugou sendiri punya banyak kejutan.

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
